Impact
by Reusch17
Summary: A car crash threatens Haruka and Michiru. Sorry really bad at titles and summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- So here is fic number 2 for my H & M obsession. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Once again I do not own Haruka and Michiru… sigh**

The moonlight cast an eerie glow upon the seaside mansion that was home to the outer senshi. The silence was all encompassing, until the crack of a door opening announced the presence of a black haired five year old. She peered through the crack in the door at her parents as they slept. She cautiously approached her fathers side of the bed and asked in a quiet voice, "Haruka-papa?" She gained no response from the slumbering blonde. She tried again, this time she added shaking her fathers shoulder.

"Mmm… wha…" was the only response she gained.

"Haruka-papa wake up."

"Hime-chan?" asked a low voice. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. I dreamt that you and Michiru-mama were hurt in a car accident. Can I sleep with you?" Haruka opened her eyes and looked at her adoptive daughter. There were tears that still glistened at the corner of her eyes. Haruka sat up and placed her daughter on her lap. She wiped the tears from her eyes and held her close.

"Oh Hotaru, calm down, it was just a nightmare. Your mother and I are fine. Of course you can sleep with us." With that the racer placed the child between her and her lover and pulled the sheets back up around them. "Now go to sleep. No one can hurt you alright?"

"Thank you Haruka-papa." The child said while closing her eyes. It was less then five minutes before she was fast asleep. Haruka however was now wide awake. She lay there for another 30 minutes before deciding that trying to sleep was a futile act. She glanced at the clock to see that it was now 4:15 in the morning. She sighed and got out of bed.

"I might as well do something productive if I'm awake." She mumbled to herself while getting her jogging clothes out of the closest. She quietly got dressed and left the house to go for a morning run.

The sun had risen and had replaced the eerie light of the moon. It shone upon the aqua haired woman who was starting to stir. She turned over and opened her eyes expecting to see her wife, but instead was greeted by the sight of her daughter still fast asleep. 'I guess she went out already' she thought as she got up to go take a shower. When she emerged from the bathroom she noticed the bed was now empty. She got dressed and went downstairs where she found Hotaru in front of the TV. "Ohayo princess." She greeted as she walked past her towards the kitchen.

"Ohayo Michiru-mama."

Michiru entered the kitchen and found the last occupant of the mansion sitting at the table reading the paper and sipping a cup of tea. "Ohayo Setsuna."

"Ohayo Michiru. Sleep well?"

"Hai, but when I woke up I found my wife replaced by a little black haired girl. Speaking of Haruka, have you seen her this morning?" as soon as the words left her lips they heard the front door slam shut.

"No, but I assume that might be her." Setsuna answered without looking up from her paper. Sure enough not a minute later the tall blonde walked into the kitchen.

"Ohayo minna." Haruka said as she walked over to the sink to get herself a glass of water.

"Ohayo." Both of the other occupants of the kitchen answered.

"Did you have a good run?" Michiru asked as she walked over to her lover and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck pulling her down into a kiss.

"Hai. Although I think that maybe staying in bed with you would have been a lot better." She said as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "Why did I leave again?" The answer came in the form of Hotaru colliding with Haruka's legs. "Oomph. Right, now I remember. Ohayo Hime-chan. Did you finally sleep well last night?"

"Hai! Thank you Haruka-papa." Haruka chuckled at her daughter and picked her up.

"Anytime princess." She smiled at her daughter. "Now go on you have to go get ready for school."

"Hai." With that Haruka placed her on the ground and she ran up the stairs.

"I suppose I too should go take a shower and get ready." Haruka said looking down at her sweaty appearance.

"I think that would be greatly appreciated." Smirked Setsuna taking a sip of her tea. Haruka glared at her playfully.

"You're just jealous Sets."

"Jealous of being covered in sweat?"

"Jealous that you don't have this fabulous body." Haruka said as she struck a pose causing Michiru to giggle.

"Well that fabulous body better go get ready so it can take our daughter to school." Michiru said pushing Haruka out of the kitchen.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." Once they heard Haruka go into the bedroom Setsuna spoke up.

"And you married that willingly?"

"Yes I did and sometimes I wonder… So are you going to be able to watch Hotaru tonight while Ruka and I attend my concert?"

"Hai. I'll pick her up on my way home from work. Which I should really be on my way to right now." She stood up and placed her cup in the dishwasher before turning back to Michiru. "Good luck tonight. Not that you'll need it."

"Arigatou. Have a good day." And thus Michiru was left alone in the kitchen until Hotaru came running back in. "Hotaru dear, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Hai. Setsuna-mama made me breakfast."

'_Setsuna, you are a god sent.' _"Alright well go keep yourself busy until your father gets back down and she'll take you to school."

"Alright." The violet eyes child sauntered off into the next room to watch TV. Michiru went about the kitchen preparing lunch for Hotaru and a quick breakfast for Haruka since she knew that Haruka would not have eaten before her run. Ten minutes later Haruka came downstairs freshly showered. As soon as she walked into the kitchen Michiru handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Haruka said as she took a seat at the table. Almost immediately Michiru set a plate of Eggs, bacon and toast before her. "This looks good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. What time do you think you will be home tonight?"

"Well I'll leave the track early, so I beat traffic so I should be home by 3 o'clock. I'll get changed and then we can leave because I know at that time we'll definitely be caught in traffic."

"Sounds good. Setsuna said she'll pick Hotaru up and look after her tonight." 

"Good. And speaking of our little princess I think I should get her to school before she's late." Haruka said as she took her now empty plate, rinsed it off and placed it in the dishwasher. "Hotaru, are you ready?" She yelled into the next room.

"Hai Haruka-papa."

"Well then I guess we're off. Thanks for breakfast." She leaned down and gave Michiru a quick kiss before grabbing her duffle bag and heading for the door.

"Haruka wait." Michiru shouted causing the blonde to stop in her tracks and turn around. "Here." She handed Haruka Bento. "Wouldn't want our daughter to starve now would we?" Haruka chuckled.

"No. I guess we can't let that happen. Alright I'll see you around 3. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye Michiru-mama. Good luck tonight."

"Thank you princess. Be good." After these words the door closed leaving Michiru alone in the house. "Well I suppose I should go practice." She mumbled as she went up to her music room.

It was 2:53 when the door to the mansion opened and Haruka walked in. She tossed her bag to the side of the entranceway and walked up the stairs. When she entered her bedroom she found Michiru in front of the mirror fixing her hair. She was dressed in an elegant, but simple long black gown. It had a low cut v neck and slits along either side of the legs. Haruka let out a whistle.

"You look gorgeous." She said leaning down and placing a kiss on Michiru's cheek.

"Thank you. Now I expect you to be looking handsome in less than 30 minutes." She said as she tried to hide the blush that had crept to her face.

"That shouldn't be to hard… I always look handsome." Haruka smirked as she entered their adjoining bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later she emerged wrapped in a towel. She went over to her closet and pulled out a formal black tux. In another ten minutes she was dressed and standing in front of the bathroom mirror trying to get her bowtie to cooperate. Michiru walked in and couldn't help, but to laugh at the scene in front of her.

"You know after all these years, you would think that you would have gotten a hang of how to tie one of these." She smiled as she walked behind Haruka and proceeded to fix the bowtie for her.

"Why would I want to if it gets you to put your arms around me?" She smiled at Michiru's reflection in the mirror. Michiru was once again blushing. Once Michiru had finished Haruka turned around and embraced her wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." They stayed like that for a few minutes until Michiru broke them apart. "We have to get going, or we'll be late." Haruka sighed loudly.

"I suppose we should." They headed downstairs and Haruka grabbed her keys and Michiru her violin and they left the house.

The audience stood and erupted in applause. Michiru beamed at her fans and then her eyes fell on a certain blonde haired audience member who was smiling that smile of hers. Michiru bowed and left the stage heading towards her dressing room. Inside she placed her Violin and bow back inside their case when she heard a knock at the door. Smiling to herself about who she knew was behind the door, she walked towards it and opened it. She was greeted by a bouquet of red roses. She took them revealing behind them Haruka's smiling face.

"You were wonderful" she said as she entered the room.

"Thank you. And thank you for the roses, they're beautiful." Michiru said placing the flowers on top of her violin case.

"Not as beautiful as you." Haruka said pulling Michiru towards her and kissing her. Michiru smiled into the kiss and when they finally broke apart she looked into Haruka's eyes.

"It amazes me sometimes how mushy you can be." Haruka chuckled at this.

"And you love it." She smirked. Michiru sighed in defeat.

"Hai. I do. And I love you as well." She said placing another kiss on Haruka's lips.

"I love you too." Haruka said as they parted. "Shall we get going then?"

"Hai." She picked up her flowers and was about to pick up her violin when Haruka intercepted and grabbed it before her. Instead of the violin Haruka offered her free arm. Michiru smiled and gladly accepted. Arm in arm they walked from the arena to the car. When they were stopped at red light Haruka turned to look at Michiru. Michiru noticed and turned to Haruka.

"What?" Michiru asked giving Haruka a confused look.

"Nothing. I was just distracted by your beauty is all."

"Well thank you but keep your eyes on the road."

"Yes ma'am" Haruka said as she turned to face forward. The light turned green and she started to advance forward, when suddenly a car collided with the driver's side. The car flipped and rolled on its side a few times before coming to rest upside down. Michiru Opened her eyes and everything was fuzzy. She blinked a few times trying to clear her vision. She noticed a sharp pain in her head and pressed her hand to where it was coming from. When she pulled it away her hand was covered in blood. She winced and called out to her lover.

"Ruka?" She got no reply. She turned her head and was met with a sight that broke her heart. Haruka was covered in blood and was not moving. "Oh God, Ruka."

**Special thanks goes out to gottoluvanime who reread my story for me. You rock!**

**Please review if you can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Impact Ch 2**

**An- so here's chapter 2. It seems that if I kill Haruka I might get lynched. Well we'll see what happens. Still don't own anything.**

The beeping of the heart monitor brought Michiru back to the conscious world. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She realized that she was in the hospital and it took a moment for her to remember what had happened to place her here, but when she did she frantically turned her head in search of her love. Instead of Haruka though she found Setsuna asleep in the chair next to her. The sound of her movements woke Setsuna.

"Michiru! Thank God you're awake. How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain? Hold on while I get a nurse." She said as she walked to the door of the room and called to one of the passing nurses telling her that Michiru was awake. When she came back into the room she went to Michiru's side and took her hand in her own. "You had us so worried."

"Where's Haruka?" Michiru asked surprised at how horse her voice sounded. How long had she been unconscious she wondered? Setsuna looked at her with hurt filled eyes. "Setsuna?" But before she could answer a nurse came in the room.

"Kaiou-San, it's good to see that you're awake. How are you're feeling?" the nurse asked as she went about checking the machines hooked up to the violinist.

"Where… Is… My… Wife?" Michiru asked in a dangerous tone. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. The nurse stopped writing on the chart and looked at the aqua haired woman.

"Umm… well she was hurt pretty badly in the car crash and right now is still in surgery. It's too early to tell what will happen, but we will inform as soon as we know more. Right now we need to focus on you. Are you feeling any pain right now?"

'_Pain?' _Michiru thought. _'You can't imagine the pain I'm in right now.'_

"My head is Hurting a little." She finally conceded in a small voice.

"Alright I'll up your morphine and a doctor will come to check on you in a little while." The nurse injected the morphine into the IV and then left the two women alone.

"Where's Hotaru?" Michiru asked in a hollow voice not looking up from the spot on her bed that she had fixated her eyes on.

"I dropped her off at Usagi and Mamoru's. I didn't want her to see you before you woke up. But now that you're awake I'll ask them to bring her over. She's going to want to see you. I'll go call them now. I'll be right back." With that she got up to call Usagi, but when she reached the door she turned around and looked at the broken woman before her. _'Haruka I swear to God you better be alright for Michiru's sake… hell for all our sakes.'_

Michiru sat there with a million thoughts running through her head. Slowly the tears fell from her eyes as she thought about the last thing she saw before she passed out. The wreck of the car surrounding her bleeding lover, the look of pain on her face as she lay there motionless. "Oh God… Ruka…" She managed to choke out between sobs as Setsuna retuned to the room. Her heart broke as she saw one of her best friends, hurt and crying. She rushed to the bed and took Michiru into her arms, embracing her and stroking her hair.

"It's going to be alright Michiru." Setsuna tried to comfort her friend. "She's going to pull through. I mean she's too stubborn to die, right?" Setsuna said as she tried to hold back her own sobs. She fought the tears that were welling in her eyes. She couldn't let them fall. She had to be strong for Michiru. After at least twenty minutes of crying Michiru loosened her grip on Setsuna, who in turn pulled back and looked down at her friend.

"Thank you Setsuna."

"Anytime." The silence that followed was broken by the sound of the door flying open.

"Michiru-mama." Cried the black haired girl as she flung herself onto the bed and into Michiru's arms.

"Hi, princess. How are you?" Michiru asked, smiling for the first time since she woke up in the Hospital.

"I was so scared mama." Hotaru cried.

"It's alright Princess. I'm fine." She answered as she wiped away Hotaru's tears. "I could never leave you." She held Hotaru to her as tight as she could. She only looked away when she noticed two other people standing next to her bed. She turned and saw Usagi and Mamoru standing there smiling a sad smile at her. Mamoru was the first to speak up.

"Here we got you some flowers." He said as he held out the roses in his hand.

"Thank you." Michiru said as she reached out one hand to grab the flowers, but before she could Setsuna cut in and grabbed the flowers.

"Here, I'll go find some water to put those in. Hotaru why don't you come help me find a vase while we let your Michiru-mama talk to Usagi-san and Mamoru-san." She said as she held out her free hand for Hotaru to take hold of.

"Ok" she said as she climbed off the bed and grabbed Setsuna's hand. Together they walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Oh Michiru-san we're so glad your ok." Usagi said as she gently hugged Michiru. She released Michiru and stepped back allowing Mamoru to Hug Michiru as well.

"You had us really worried." He said as he released his grip on her. "Setsuna-san told us that… umm… Haruka-san is still in Surgery." Michiru nodded her head, finding it difficult to respond without breaking down again. "Don't worry," he continued, "Haruka-san is the strongest of all of us. It would take more then a car crash to take her out." Michiru smiled weakly at him.

"I know. I know she'll pull through. She has too…" Michiru trailed off. Just then a doctor entered the room.

"Oh excuse me." He said as he saw the two visitors. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave so I can examine Kaiou-san."

"No problem." Mamoru said as he leant down and gave Michiru a quick hug. "Don't worry. It will all work out.

"Yes!" Usagi said taking Mamoru's place in Michiru's arms. "And don't you worry about Hotaru. We'll take care of her since Setsuna has made it clear she won't leave you two for very long." Michiru smiled at her two friends.

"Arigatou you two." With that they waved and left the room.

"Alright Kaiou-san, my name is doctor Takahashi and I'll be in charge of your care while you're here. So how are we feeling right now?" He asked as he read over her chart.

"Alright I guess."

"Follow the light please." He asked as he shone the light in her eyes. "Good." He placed the light in his pocket as he started to look at the machines and chart down her readings. "Well all your vitals seem fine. I want to keep you overnight just to make sure. Although you got off pretty easy. No internal injuries, just minor scrapes and bruises… a concussion and a gash on your forehead seem to be the worst of it." He smiled at her as he continued marking things on her chart.

"Doctor… have you heard anything about my wife?" Michiru asked causing the doctor to replace his smile with a frown. He looked at her sadly before answering.

"Tenoh-san's condition is, for the most part still unknown. The most I can tell you is that she sustained massive internal injury as well as several broken bones and massive blood loss. I don't have specifics, because she is still being operated on as we speak."

"How long?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How long has she been in surgery? I don't even know how long I was out."

"It's been at least nine hours since you were both brought in and she has been in surgery since arriving." He replied.

"I see…" Michiru said as she turned to look out the window trying to suppress her tears that were once again forming.

"I will notify you as soon as I hear anything. Please know that we are doing everything we can to help her."

"Thank you." She whispered. The doctor nodded his head and decided he should take his leave.

"I'll be back to check on you before we discharge you." He said as he left the room. As soon as he was out the door Setsuna walked in.

"I Sent Hotaru home with Usagi." She said as she took a seat next to the bed.

"Setsuna you don't need to be here. You can go ho…"

"I'm not leaving." Setsuna cut her off. "I'm not leaving while you're still here, because you shouldn't be alone. I don't care what you say… I'm not leaving." At the end of this statement Michiru broke down into tears again. Setsuna stood from her chair and hugged Michiru.

"I ca-can't lose her Se-Setsuna. I just can't" She sobbed into Setsuna's shoulders.

"Don't worry Michiru. She will live. She would never leave you… Never!"

**Alright so that's the end of Chapter two. Please don't hurt me… I promise you'll find out more about Haruka next chapter… if you review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Impact Ch 3**

**Well here is Ch. 3. Thanks for all the reviews I received. You guys make all this possible, because I'm a lazy person so knowing that there are people out there who are enjoying my work, makes me actually want to write. Also for those lazy people out there I enabled anonymous reviews so you don't have to sign in. So that having been said here is the latest chapter for all you awesome readers.**

It had been almost an hour since Michiru had finally calmed down enough to fall asleep and get some rest. Doctor Takahashi placed his hand on the doorknob to Michiru's room when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"She's asleep right now." Takahashi turned to see Setsuna standing there with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Oh, ummm… well I have some news about Tenoh-san."

"Is it good?"

"Good in the sense that she is finally out of Surgery. We managed to stop the bleeding and repair the damage inside as well as set all the broken bones. All in all she had 4 cracked ribs, a broken leg as well as several deep gashes. However she's not out of the woods. If she makes it through the next 24 hours there will be a better chance, but we can't say for sure what is going to happen. If she does pull through…"

"When!" Setsuna interjected. "When she pulls through."

"When… she does pull through the recovery time will be extensive. It won't be easy for her or for Kaiou-san or you. It will be a very difficult time."

"We can get through it together… We will… we have to." She barely whispered the last part. "Do you think I can be the one to give her the news…? It might be a bit easier coming from me." Takahashi removed his hand from the doorknob and smiled up at Setsuna.

"Of course. If you need anything just have me paged." He turned and left Setsuna standing in front of the door. She looked at the door and contemplated how she was going to deliver the news to Michiru. After a few minutes she took a deep breath and entered the room. She walked over and sat beside Michiru. She looked at the sleeping woman and steeled herself for what she was going to do. She gently shook Michiru's shoulder and called her name softly.

"Michiru?" She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Setsuna and sat up.

"What? What is it Setsuna? What's happened with Haruka?" She asked now in a panic suspecting the worst.

"Calm down Michiru, calm down. I just spoke to the doctor… Haruka is out of surgery, but she's in pretty bad shape still. The doctor says that if she makes it through the next day she will have a much better chance. He said that they stopped all the internal bleeding and everything. She has a broken leg, four cracked ribs along with all the cuts and bruises that come with being in a car crash."

"When can I see her?"

"Doctor Takahashi didn't say. I assume when she's in a more stable condition, so hopefully tomorrow, but for now you should really try to get some more rest. I assume tomorrow won't be a very easy day for you or for anyone."

"Thank you Setsuna… for everything. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

"It's nothing. And I'll always be here for you… and for Haruka for that matter." She smiled at Michiru. "Now really you should get some rest. I'm pretty sure that later on today you'll have a few more visitors. I think if I tried to stop the girls I would only get trampled." Michiru chuckled at this.

"Hai. I think you would." She looked at Setsuna and smiled. "Well I suppose I should get some sleep then… I'll need all my energy to deal with those girls."

"Hai. I'll be back later then. I'm going to run home and take a shower… I'm starting to smell like Haruka." Again Michiru laughed, but her eyes were starting to glisten with tears and Setsuna knew that she should leave. "I'll see you later." She got up and hugged Michiru before leaving the room.

Michiru sat there and let the silent tears find their way down her cheeks. She looked out the window at the wind blowing through the trees. The wind that was so much a part of her Ruka. "She will make it through. I won't let her go." She whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she next woke she found her room filled with balloons and flowers and four inner senshi. They were at present talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers. "Ohayo minna." She said sitting up in the bed.

"Michiru-san!" they all yelled in unison.

"How are you feeling" Ami asked as she stepped next to the bed.

"I'm doing well, thank you."

"I made you some muffins." Makoto said as she pointed to a basket that sat beside the bed.

"Thank you Mako-chan."

"If you need us to do anything for you, please don't hesitate to ask." Minako chimed in.

"Anything at all!" the last of the senshi spoke. Rei moved to the other side of the bed.

"Arigatou for everything Minna." Michiru said as she looked at all the smiling faces around her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have all these caring friends. The more she thought about it the more tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Michiru are you alright." Rei asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Are you in pain" Ami asked as she was about to leave the room to go find a nurse or a doctor.

"No, no I'm alright." Michiru said stopping Ami before she made it to the door. "It's just I feel so blessed to have so many friends." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"God I cry when I'm happy, I cry when I'm sad… You would think there wouldn't be anymore tears left." She laughed.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with crying." Minako said holding out the box of Kleenex to Michiru. "You're only human after all… well ok maybe slightly superhuman what with being a senshi and all, but you know what I mean. Michiru nodded as she dabbed her eyes with the Kleenex. Just then Setsuna entered the room.

"Konnichiwa Minna."

"Konnichiwa Setsuna-san." Setsuna went over to Michiru and sat beside her.

"Were you able to find out anything more about Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"Not really. At the moment she's in the ICU and still unconscious. Nothing has really changed, but that also means that at the very least she hasn't gotten worse. Doctor Takahashi said that tomorrow morning when you've been discharged you'll be able to see her… but not before that." Michiru nodded as Setsuna finished talking. It was driving her mad not being able to see her Haruka. It was also driving her mad being trapped in bed with nothing to do, but think of Haruka. And while normally that would be a good thing she could only think about how much pain Haruka was probably in and what could go wrong.

"Arigatou Setsuna." Setsuna nodded.

"Usagi-chan said she would stop by with Hotaru and Chibi-Usa after they finished school which should be soon." No sooner had the words left her lip then the door opened and in walked Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. Hotaru immediately jumped on the bed and hugged her mother.

"Well hello Hime-Chan. How are you today?"

"I'm good Michiru-mama. Are you feeling better?" Hotaru asked looking into Michiru's eyes with her violet ones.

"I'm much better, thank you."

"Michiru-mama when can we see Haruka-papa?" It broke Michiru's heart to hear her daughter ask about Haruka. She wanted so much to just have her family back together safe and sound.

"Not just yet sweetie. They're still looking after your father and we'll be able to see her tomorrow morning hopefully."

"Oh…" was all that Hotaru could say. Michiru looked at her daughter with a sad smile while she stroked her hair.

"She'll be so happy to see you." She told Hotaru. "I'm sure she misses you greatly. She loves you so much." Everyone in the room watched the scene before them and couldn't help, but to smile sadly at their friend.

"We should probably be going." Makoto said taking Ami's hand in hers.

"Yes. Take care of yourself Michiru-san and please let us know about Haruka." Ami said as she followed Makoto out of the room. The rest of the Senshi said their goodbye leaving only Setsuna, Hotaru and Michiru in the room. They spent the rest of the day talking and generally just tying to pass the time until it was already eight in the evening.

"Well I should take Hotaru home. I'll be back after I drop her off at The Tsukino's."

"Setsuna go home and rest. Really I appreciate it, but there's nothing for you to do here. You need sleep just as much as anyone. Take Hotaru home and both of you get some rest and then tomorrow we'll all visit Haruka together."

"Michiru are you sure? I really don't mind coming back."

"I'm sure. I think that we'll all need to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Alright. If you insist. Come on Hotaru let's let your mother get some sleep. We'll come back in the morning."

"Ok. Goodnight Michiru-mama."

"Goodnight princess."

"If you need anything at all, no matter what time it is call me, ok?" Setsuna said giving Michiru a stern, but caring look.

"Hai. I will. Goodnight Setsuna."

"Goodnight Michiru." After hugging Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru left the room.

Michiru once again found herself looking out the window and thinking of Haruka. "Tomorrow, my love. Tomorrow."

Meanwhile in the ICU of the hospital Haruka lay prone. The machine attached to her that had been emitting a steady beat, suddenly flat lined.

"Code blue! Code Blue!"

**So this time I mean it when I say that the next chapter we will focus more on Haruka. I mean it this time. I swear to God. Don't hurt me… Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Impact Ch 4**

**Alright so I almost didn't feel like writing, but someone shook me almost violently so I guess I have to keep going. Lol. Really I am having a great time writing this cause you readers rock. Thanks for all the reviews that you guys have sent. Really keeps me going. So here's chapter 4 and I hope you all enjoy it.**

The sun crept into Michiru's room and lit up her sleeping face. She stirred and opened her eyes. She turned over and looked at the clock. It was 6:37 in the morning. She sat up and got out of the bed. She glanced around the room and he eyes fell upon a bag that was sitting on the chair that was normally occupied by Setsuna. She smiled at how wonderful her friend was for bringing her a change of clothes. She took the bag with her into the adjoining bathroom and quickly got dressed. She returned to the room pulling a brush through her hair. She was excited… she was finally gong to see Haruka and even though she didn't want to see her love in pain, she still had to see her. She left her room and walked out into the hall towards the nurse's station. Unfortunately when she arrived there was no one there. She turned around to try and find someone and saw Doctor Takahashi walking towards her.

"You know I haven't discharged you yet?" He said stopping before her.

"I know, but I have to see Haruka. I think I have been unbelievably patient, but I can't wait anymore." She looked at his face and saw his lips curve into a frown as he averted his gaze. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Last night one of the internal repairs that we did on Tenoh-san ruptured and she started to bleed out…"

"Oh my God. Is she alright?" Michiru asked as tears flowed down her face.

"We managed to stop the bleeding again and repair the damage. We've been closely monitoring her all night and we think that this time it will hold…"

"But that's not all is it? Please tell me."

"She's in a coma. Her body will heal, but we have no idea if she will awaken. I'm sorry." Michiru stood there unbelieving of what she had just heard. Doctor Takahashi places his hand on her shoulder. "Kaiou-san? Are you alright?" Michiru nodded her head and then looked into his eyes.

"Can… can I see her? Please?" she sniffed. Takahashi nodded his head and started to walk back down the hall. He stopped when he noticed that Michiru wasn't following her.

"Kaiou-san?" He asked pulling Michiru out of her stupor. She looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She nodded at him and followed him. They eventually stopped in front of a room. "I'll let you see her alone. I'm going to go fill out the papers to discharge you, but before I sign them I will need to examine you one last time." Michiru nodded, having lost the ability to speak. Takahashi nodded back and walked away. Michiru slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She leaned against the back of the door for support once she saw Haruka. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she gasped at the sight before her.

Haruka lay there unmoving. There were many cuts on her face and her arm was in a sling. There were many wires and tubes attached to her and machines. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor. Michiru walked over to the side of the bed and took hold of Haruka's good hand, stroking it with her thumb. She wiped away the tears that were still falling.

"Hey." She whispered stroking back the hair from Haruka's face. "I've heard that sometimes people in comas can umm… can hear it when people talk to them so… Here I am Love… Talking to you and I hope to God that you can hear me because I need you to come back to me. I need you to be with me… With our daughter and our friends. I don't think I can do this alone. I know I can't do it alone. I need you to be beside me… I need you." She finished and broke down crying. She laid her head on Haruka's chest and let everything she had been holding in, out. An hour passed before Michiru lifted her head from Haruka's body. The tears had stopped flowing and had left her eyes red and puffy. She gently pushed the hair out of Haruka's eyes before getting up and walking out of the room. She needed to call Setsuna and tell her what had happened. She walked back to her room and immediately to the phone on the bedside table.

"Moshi, moshi." Setsuna answered.

"Setsuna? It's me Michiru."

"Michiru? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Hai. I'm fine… it's Haruka… she's… she's in a coma."

"A coma? God… I'll be right there, ok? Hold on." With that Setsuna hung up the phone. Michiru replaced the receiver in the cradle and sat down on the bed. She stared off into nothing and remained like that until she heard a soft tapping on the door. She looked up and found Doctor Takahashi standing there.

"May I come in?" Michiru nodded and he walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling… physically that is."

"Fine I guess." She replied in a distant voice.

"You're not feeling dizzy at all?"

"No."

"Alright then you are free to go. If you do start to feel dizzy or anything else don't hesitate to give me a call." He smiled at her and then added. "Although I assume you'll be hanging around the hospital awhile longer. I am sorry about Tenoh-san."

"Thank you doctor." He nodded and after a few awkward minutes of not knowing how to comfort the woman in front of him, he turned around and left her with her thoughts. 20 minutes later found Setsuna running into Michiru's room with Hotaru in her arms.

"Michiru." Setsuna said in a sad voice as she put Hotaru down. As soon as her arms were free Michiru was in them crying her heart out.

"Setsuna I can't lose her." She sobbed into Setsuna's shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok. She's going to be fine. We're not going to lose her." She said Holding Michiru tightly. "We're not." Suddenly Michiru felt a soft tugging at her leg. She looked down and saw Hotaru looking up at her with teary eyes.

"Michiru-mama… if Haruka-papa ok?" Michiru released Setsuna and picked Hotaru up.

"Of course she is princess… she's just sleeping right now. She was very tired after the crash and needs to rest, but she'll be fine." Michiru managed to choke out as she hugged her daughter to her.

"Can we go see her?" Michiru looked from her daughter to Setsuna. Setsuna just nodded her head and Michiru turned back to her daughter.

"Of course we can princess. We can go see her right now. Come on then." She placed Hotaru down on the ground, continuing to hold one of her hands and grabbed her duffle bag with the other and walked out towards Haruka's room. When they got there Hotaru released her mothers hand and jumped onto the bed next to Haruka, hugging her. Michiru smiled at her daughters actions.

"So what exactly did the doctor say?" Setsuna asked as she stood next to Michiru.

"He told me that last night she started bleeding internally again and that they managed to repair the damage, but that she had fallen into a coma. They have no idea when or if she'll wake up."

"Well that's pretty much the same boat we were in before isn't it?"

"Before we were just waiting for her to make it through the initial damage from the car crash. Now her body is healing, but her mind has shut down due to the trauma."

"I see…" They stood there in silence watching Hotaru as she snuggled closer to her papa. "We should probably inform the others." Setsuna said as she walked over to the bedside table and picked up the phone. She called Usagi knowing that that would be enough to get everyone up to speed. "Usagi is going to call the others and tell them." She told Michiru as she returned to her side. "I guess all we can do now is wait."

"Yeah…"

**Alright so I know this was shorter then most, but going through a little bit of writers block. I hope you'll all bear with me for now. Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Impact Ch 5**

**Alright so chapter 5 here we go. **

It had been almost 3 weeks since the car accident had occurred and Haruka's condition had not changed aside from the cuts that had healed. She still lay motionless, ribs and arm bandaged up holding them in place to mend them. The monitors still beeped their monotonous, rhythmic tones letting everyone know that Haruka was just beyond their grasp. The current time was 10:30 at night and Michiru was where she had been for most of the last 3 weeks. She sat on a chair next to Haruka holding her hand and resting her head on her chest. The rise and fall of Haruka's chest from her breathing helped comfort Michiru a little. At the very least she knew that Haruka was still alive… physically. Michiru had spent countless nights keeping vigil by Haruka's bedside and crying her self to sleep. She had barely eaten and had lost a considerable amount of weight. Her friends had tried desperately to get her to go home and rest, to eat something and to spend time with Hotaru, but Michiru couldn't bring her self to be gone from Haruka longer then she needed to be. A shower or a trip to the bathroom here and there were all the breaks that she allowed herself.

"Michiru?" a voice cut through the silence. Michiru lifted her head while wiping her tears away. She turned to the door where the voice had originated and saw Setsuna standing there. "I brought you something to eat." She said as she stepped in and placed a bag on the bedside table. "It's sashimi… you're favorite." Michiru simply turned back to face Haruka.

Setsuna sighed as she pulled another chair up beside Michiru. She hated this. She hated seeing not only Haruka lying there in a coma, but she hated seeing what it was doing to Michiru. She was in worse shape now then when she had been in the car accident. She was pale, thin and closed off from the world around her. She shut out all her friends and worst of all… her daughter. Hotaru was taking this better then anyone due to the fact that she was still young and was the most optimistic of them all, but she wasn't only missing Haruka, but Michiru too. Whenever Hotaru came by to visit it was for both her parents and sadly the response from both of them was almost equal. Michiru would hardly talk to Hotaru, or anyone for that matter and Hotaru was starting to feel as if Michiru blamed her for the state that Haruka was in. She was a child and didn't understand anything aside from the fact that since her father had fallen 'asleep' her mother had not really spoken to her and she thought it was her fault. Setsuna had tried desperately to explain thing to her, but it hadn't really helped. Setsuna knew that something had to change or their entire family was going to fall apart and soon.

"Michiru we need to talk." She got no answer. "Michiru?"

"I'm fine Setsuna… please just… leave me alone with Haruka."

"No!" Michiru finally looked up at Setsuna.

"What?"

"No I will not leave you alone. I've had enough of this. Look I love Haruka too and I am worried for her, but there are other people around you Michiru. People who need your attention too… like Hotaru."

"What? Has something happened to her? Is she alright?" Michiru asked panic.

"Nothing has happened to her… aside from you two." Setsuna said gesturing to Michiru and Haruka. "Haruka's condition had been difficult, but I think what's hurting her more… is you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Do you have any idea how it must feel to come here and see Haruka lying there and needing you to comfort her, but you're so lost in your own despair that all you do is ignore her. She thinks that she did something to make you mad at her. She thinks that you blame her for Haruka being in a coma." The last words hit Michiru like a ton of bricks.

"She thinks that I hate her? That I blame her for what's happened? How… how can she even think that? I love her with all my heart."

"Well you haven't exactly been showing that to her the past three weeks. You've barely looked at her let alone hugged her and told her that no matter what you love her. Haruka needs you Michiru, but… so does your daughter."

"Setsuna I… I'm so sorry." Michiru choked out as she broke down in tears and clung to Setsuna's shoulder.

"I'm not the one you should be telling that too you ne…"

"No." Michiru interrupted looking at Setsuna. "No I owe you an apology as well. I… I've just been so worried about Haruka that I've been blind to everything and everyone else. I know that you have been nothing short of amazing this entire time and I've turned away all of your help, deciding instead to focus on my pain."

"Michiru…"

"Let me finish Setsuna. I know that you are worried about Haruka too and I know this is hard on you as well. But somehow you have managed to keep it all together and take care of me and Hotaru… Thank you Setsuna. Thank you for everything and I am sorry for everything." Setsuna embraced Michiru tightly.

"You know that I am always here for you… and for Haruka, but right now… you need to be there for Hotaru." Michiru nodded. "Michiru go home tonight. Go home and take a shower. Sleep in your own bed and when you get up tomorrow, make sure that you tell your daughter how much you love her, because I think you both need it." Michiru nodded again and turned to look at her lover. "Don't worry, I'll stay here tonight and if anything happens I will call you right away."

"Thank you Setsuna."

"Anytime… although I do hope this is the last time I will have to verbally kick your ass." Michiru laughed for the first time in awhile.

"Hai. I'll have to agree with you there." She turned around a leaned over placing a kiss on Haruka's forehead. "I'll be back soon love." She whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Oyasuminasai." Setsuna said as she watched Michiru walk out the door. She turned around and took the seat that was ordinarily occupied by Michiru.

Back at the outers home the lights were all out except for the lights in the living room. Michiru entered and proceeded to the source of the light. She walked in and found Ami and Makoto asleep on the couch in front of the TV. She smiled at the couple as she picked up the remote and turned off the TV. She gently walked over and shook Makoto's shoulder.

"Wha... Michiru? Oh my God Michiru you're home." Makoto said sitting up, which in turned roused the slumbering Ami.

"Hai Setsuna and I had a talk and she convinced me to come home and spend some time with Hotaru."

"Oh well she's been asleep for a little while now." Ami said rubbing her eyes as she too sat up.

"Thank you both for looking after her."

"It's no problem, really."

"Yeah. Anything to help you guys out. You're going through a rough time and it's the least we can do." Makoto chimed in.

"Well thank you again, but I think you can both go home now. I'll be here all night."

"Alright then. I guess we'll see you later then."

Michiru bade them both a good night and closed the door behind them. She then walked up the stair to her daughter's room. She quietly opened the door and gazed upon her sleeping daughter. She smiled as she walked in and sat on the bed. She brushed her hand along Hotaru's face moving the hair out of the way. Hotaru stirred and opened her eyes.

"Michiru-mama?"

"Hai princess." Michiru was suddenly tackled by her daughter in a hug.

"I've missed you mama."

"I missed you too princess." Michiru sniffed as tears slid down her cheeks as she held her daughter tightly. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, I've just been really worried about your father."

"So you're not mad at me?" Hotaru asked in a whisper as she too sniffed back her own tears.

"Oh sweetie no." Michiru said as she wiped Hotaru's tears away with her thumbs. "I was never mad at you and I never could be mad at you. I'm sorry that I made you feel like I was mad at you. I love you and nothing can ever change that. Now come on you need to get some sleep and so do I. Tomorrow morning I'll make us some breakfast and then we'll go visit your father. Ok?" Hotaru nodded. "Ok." The two of them fell asleep on Hotaru's bed still hugging each other.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Setsuna was sitting there staring at Haruka. She suddenly leaned forward.

"I know you can hear me Haruka, and I need you to listen to me very carefully… You need to wake up. You need to wake up right now. Michiru is a mess and I don't know how much more I can help her. I'm doing my best, but it's starting to take a toll on me as well. She won't eat no matter what I do. It took me forever to get her to go home to Hotaru and get some sleep, but I'll wager that tonight will be the most sleep she's gotten in the past 3 weeks. All our friends are worried sick for you." She took Haruka's hand in hers. "You're strong… stronger then all of us. That having been said you need to fight this and come back to us. Coma back to Michiru and Hotaru. Came back so we can be a family again… because this family isn't going to last much longer without you here to hold us together." Setsuna sighed as she sat back in the chair and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The room was once again silent save the sound of the monitors. Setsuna was fast asleep and didn't notice when Haruka's hand moved.

**Alright so didn't I tell you that I would eventually get this thing going? Next Chapter I expect less threatening reviews. Lol. Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Impact Ch 6**

**AN- So thanks to heatqueen for pointing out my idiocy in the last chapter where in the last paragraph I screwed up the spelling of the word "come" twice in the span of like ten words. Now I don't like to brag, but let's see someone else who is that special, that they can screw up that ridiculously. LOL. Yep I'm an idiot. Oh well back to the story. **

Michiru awoke the next morning next to Hotaru who was still slumbering away. _I guess she hasn't gotten much sleep either_. She got up and pulled the blankets up around Hotaru and went downstairs to start preparing breakfast. Twenty minutes later found her returning upstairs and sitting on the side of the bed next to Hotaru. She gently stroked Hotaru's head causing the young girl to stir.

"Ohayo princess"

"Ohayo Michiru-mama."

"Breakfast is ready so get up and get dressed and after we eat we'll go visit Haruka-papa. Ok?"

"Alright." Michiru kissed Hotaru on the forehead and went to her own room. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She was about to leave her room when we she caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror. She stopped and looked at her reflection. She looked terrible. There were bags under her eyes and she did look really, really thin.

"No wonder Setsuna has been so worried about me. Well that having been said I guess I should go eat something." When she arrived in the kitchen she found Hotaru already digging into the pancakes that Michiru had prepared earlier. "Are they good Hime-chan?" Michiru asked as she took a seat at the table and started to prepare a plate for her self.

"They're really yummy." Hotaru said Smiling at Michiru.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying them… I've missed you princess."

"I've missed you too Michiru-mama… I also miss Haruka-papa." She said as she sadly looked down at her plate.

"Oh sweetie…" Michiru got up and moved around the table kneeling next to Hotaru. She placed her hand under Hotaru's chin and lifted her head to meet her gaze. "I miss her too, but we have to believe that she'll pull through and come back to us, ok?" Hotaru nodded and Michiru hugged her. "Now come on… Finish eating and we'll leave for the hospital." Michiru got up and returned to her seat and stared at her plate. She really didn't feel like eating, but after that talk with Setsuna she felt that she at least had to try. She managed to consume one and a half before she started to feel nauseas. She cleared the plates and cleaned up the kitchen before leaving the house with Hotaru in tow.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and walked into Haruka's room to find Setsuna still fast asleep in the chair. Michiru smiled at her friend. She felt terrible for how much she had put Setsuna and Hotaru through. Not to mention all their friends. Not only were they all worried for Haruka, but they were also worrying about Michiru because she wasn't even taking care of herself. She sighed as she gently shook Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna's eyes opened and she rubbed them in an attempt to wake herself up.

"Ohayo Michiru." She said as she stood from the chair stretching. "Man that is the last time I fall asleep in a chair. My back will never forgive me."

"Well I thank you for staying here last night. I think I really needed to get out of here even if it was only for a little while."

"Yeah you needed it and I think you need more time away from all this, but I can tell I'll never be able to get you to agree to that huh?" Michiru smiled at her.

"You are indeed correct. I need to be here… But I will make more time for you and Hotaru." She beamed at her daughter who had already taken up position on the bed next to her Father.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Listen I should really be getting to work… are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah. I already spoke to Usagi and she will be coming to pick up Hotaru a little later and keeping her for the weekend."

"Alright then. So I'll see you later." Setsuna said as she turned to leave. She made it as far as the door when she turned around to face Michiru again. "Michiru?"

"Hmm?"

"Please eat something today." Michiru smiled at Setsuna.

"I promise I will." Setsuna nodded and finally walked out the door. Michiru walked over to the bed where her wife and child were. Hotaru was busy telling Haruka all about her week at school and the plans she had for the weekend with Chibi-Usa.

"And Usagi-san said that we could go to the movies and then shopping."

"Sounds like you have quite the weekend planned, Hime-Chan." Michiru interjected as she sat down.

"Yeah. Usagi-san said we could even bake some cookies tonight."

"Well I hope Makoto-san will be there to help, because I think Usagi-san might blow up the kitchen." The two of them burst out laughing. It felt really good to laugh like this again. Especially Michiru. There was so little for her to be happy about lately that sharing this moment with her daughter was a huge thing.

"What are you two laughing about?" came a voice from behind them.

"Oh uh… Usagi-San. It's nice to see you." Michiru said with a hand to her mouth trying to hide the laughter. She looked to her daughter who was doing the same and it was too much. They both broke down in laughter again.

"You know if I didn't know you better Michiru-san I could swear you were making fun of me somehow."

"What's going on in here?" Mamoru asked as he walked through the door with Chibi-Usa in tow.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is it's hysterical." Usagi said pouting.

"I'm sorry" Michiru said as she stood up and walked over to the family. "Inside joke." She finished as she proceeded to hug Usagi and Mamoru. Hotaru had jumped down from the bed and had run over to hug her best friend.

"Are you ready to come with us for the weekend Hotaru-Chan?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Hai. My bag is in the car. Michiru-mama can I have the keys please."

"Hai, but I don't want you going alone. I'll go with you."

"Oh no need Michiru-san, I'll take her." Mamoru cut in.

"Arigatou Mamoru-kun." She handed him the keys and he and he two little girls left the room leaving Usagi and Michiru.

"So has there been any change at all?" Usagi asked as she walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at the unconscious body of Haruka.

"No. Nothing has changed." Michiru sighed joining her friend.

"Well don't give up. She'll wake up." Michiru smiled weakly at her friend. They stood there in silence until they heard the others return.

"Alright I think we're ready to go." Mamoru said returning Michiru's keys.

"Thank you for looking after Hotaru this weekend. You've both been such a huge help, I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you and Haruka-san." Mamoru said looking over to the blonde. Michiru smiled at him and hugged him. "Take care of your self ok Michiru?"

"Hai" she said as she released him and proceeded to hug Usagi.

"We'll bring Hotaru back on Sunday night." Usagi said releasing Michiru.

"Ok." Michiru turned to face Hotaru. She kneeled down and opened her arms and in a second Hotaru was in them. "You be good for Usagi-san and Mamoru-kun ok?"

"I will mama." They parted and Michiru stood up wiping the tears that had silently fallen during the exchange. She smiled at her daughter and watched as they all left the room. She sighed and turned around walking over to the bed. She sat on the edge of it and ran her fingers across Haruka's face.

"She's an amazing daughter that we have Ruka. You better be here to watch her grow up."

It was close to 7:30 at night when Setsuna walked into Haruka's room. She found Michiru sitting in the chair reading a magazine that she must have picked up in the gift shop.

"Hey." She said as she put down her bag and walked over to Michiru holding a bag of take out food.

"Hey." Michiru replied as she put the magazine down and turned to face Setsuna who was now pulling a chair up beside her.

"So did you eat anything today?" Michiru looked at her sheepishly. "I thought so. Here." She said handing Michiru a container. I figure I would try this again. It's sashimi. Your favorite." Michiru smiled at Setsuna and accepted the box.

"Arigatou." They sat there eating and talking and before either of them realized it, it was 11:00.

"I guess I should get going home." Setsuna said standing up and stretching. "Ow… How do you sleep in those chairs? Just a few hours and my back cries in protest."

"Well I get a lot of practice… and I'm younger then you." Michiru smirked.

"Ha ha. Anyways I'll come back tomorrow afternoon ok? Get some sleep if you can."

"Hai. Thank you for supper. I needed that."

"I know. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai." And once again Michiru was left alone with Haruka. She sighed as she turned out the lights and sat back in the chair. She took Haruka's hand into her own and lay her head down on the bed. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard a soft murmur. He lifted her head and looked at Haruka. That's when she heard it again and saw Haruka's lips move slightly.

"Michi…" She felt a slight pressure on her hand and looked down to see Haruka's hand gently squeezing hers. She felt the tears start to fall as she looked back up to Haruka's face and saw her slowly open her eyes.

"Haruka… you're awake."

**Alright so there is Chapter 6. After all those reviews about how fast I update this one took twice as long to get up. Sorry about that, but I had a serious case of writers block. Honest to God I stared at a blank word document for an entire day trying to figure out what to write. That being said I think next chapter will be the last. Thanks to all you readers and to those who reviewed. Also special thanks to gottoluvanime for helping me out with my writers block. You might not have really given me any ideas, but you gave me encouragement and I think that's the only reason this got done, so readers thank her for her help with this. )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Impact Ch 7**

**Final Chapter**

**AN-So here it is the last and final chapter of Impact. I am sooooooooo sorry for the long time it took me to update. I really don't have an excuse, but I hope you will all forgive me. I also hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

"Haruka… You're awake."

"What… What happened?" Haruka managed to croak out, her voice being unusually hoarse due to the lack of use the last 3 weeks.

"We were in a car accident on our way home from the concert 3 weeks ago and…"

"Three weeks? I've been out for three weeks?" Haruka cut in. Michiru nodded and brushed the bangs out of Haruka's eyes.

"You sustained some pretty serious injuries and fell into a coma. You had us all worried." Michiru sniffed trying hard to hold back her tears, but they still fell. Haruka reached up with her good hand and wiped away the tears.

"Gomen Michi. I'm sorry I made you worry so much."

"It's ok love. You're back now and that's all that matters." Michiru said as she placed a soft kiss on Haruka's lips. "I should go get a doctor to take a look at you." She stood up and was halfway across the room when Haruka called out to her.

"Michiru… I love you." Michiru smiled back at her.

"I love you too Haruka."

The house was silent and the only light came from the moon, entering through windows and illuminating things here and there, including the sleeping form of the senshi of time. Her slumber was disturbed by the phone on her bedside table ringing. She groped for the phone and after finding it pressed the talk button and placed the phone to her ear.

"Moshi moshi." She answered, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Setsuna she's awake. Haruka's awake." At this Setsuna sat bolt upright.

"She's awake?"

"Yes. Can you go pick up Hotaru and get down here as quick as possible?"

"Of course I can. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Arigatou Setsuna."

"No problem… Michiru?"

"Hai?"

"I told you she wouldn't leave you." Setsuna could hear Michiru trying to hold back her sobs.

"Hai." She sniffed.

"I'll see you soon." And with that Setsuna hung up the phone and jumped out of bed.

Michiru walked back into Haruka's room and found the doctor examining her.

"Well Doctor Takashi? How is she?"

"As far as I can see, she's doing just fine. I'll send a nurse in to run a few more tests just to make sure, but I think that tomorrow morning she should be able to go home. Although with those broken ribs and arm you'll need to take it easy." He said looking over to Haruka who nodded to him.

"Oh she will Doctor. I'll make sure of it." Michiru said taking a seat on the bed next to Haruka and taking her hand in her own. Haruka beamed up at her.

"Alright then. I'll talk to you both later."

"Thank you Doctor."

"No problem." He turned around and left the room leaving the two women alone.

"I'm glad you weren't to seriously hurt in the accident." Haruka said breaking the silence.

"Well the car hit the driver's side so I was lucky… unlike you."

"Well I'm fine now. We're both fine." Michiru leant down and embraced Haruka. Haruka put her arm around Michiru and frowned. She could feel Michiru's ribs through her shirt. "Michi? Have you been eating?" Michiru pulled back from the embrace and looked into Haruka's worried teal eyes. She had missed them so much, but she found she couldn't look into them right now so she turned away. "Michi?" Haruka placed her fingers under Michiru's chin and turned her head back to face her. "Tell me."

"I was worried about you Ruka… I never really felt like eating."

"Michi you have to look after your self. I'm not worth you suffering. Promise you'll never do anything like this again. Promise me." It was a few minutes before Michiru responded in a low voice.

"Promise me you won't get hurt again?" Haruka frowned at this response.

"You know I can't make that promise. None of us can…"

"Then I can't promise that I won't worry myself to death while I sit by and watch you struggling. You can't imagine how hard it was for me Ruka… to see you like that." It was too much. Michiru once again broke down in tears and buried her face in Haruka's shoulder.

"Gomen, love. I know it must have been hard." Haruka whispered while stroking Michiru's hair. "But you have to think of Hotaru and Setsuna… they need you too. I'm sure they couldn't have enjoyed seeing you like this any more then I do." Michiru chuckled lightly at that, lifting her head and looking into Haruka's eyes. Haruka wiped the tears away and looked at Michiru with a confused look as to why she had laughed at her serious statement.

"Setsuna already lectured me about that… and you're both right."

"I know we are." A voice answered from behind them. They turned to see Setsuna standing there with Hotaru who escaped Setsuna's grasp and ran to the bed. Michiru barely had time to move before Haruka was pounced upon.

"Haruka-Papa!" The little dark haired girl squealed as she hugged her father tightly. "I missed you so much." Haruka chuckled and hugged her daughter back, burying her face in her hair and closing her eyes.

"I missed you too Hime-Chan. Have you been a good girl for your Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama?" Haruka asked trying hard to cover how choked up she was getting. The little girl nodded and finally released her vice like grip, sitting up on the bed. "Good girl."

"I'm so glad you're alright Haruka." Setsuna said as she stepped to the side of the bed.

"Arigatou… for everything Setsuna." Setsuna stared at Haruka.

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"I'm not sure, but I think I may have gotten quite the verbal ass kicking from you. They say that it is possible for coma patients to hear things being said to them and I think some words got through to me… and not just from you." Haruka turned to look at Michiru who still had tears glistening at the corner of her eyes. "I was asked to come back and take care of my family… and I have every intention of doing that."

The next day Haruka was released from the hospital. She was wheeled down to the front doors where Michiru was waiting, after having taken care of all the paperwork.

"Ready to go love?" Michiru asked as she went to help Haruka out of the wheelchair.

"Oomph. I'm ready but I don't think my ribs like the idea of moving." Haruka joked as she stood up. Michiru was at Haruka's side, supporting her as they walked to the car. She helped Haruka sit down and then went around the car to the driver's side. After a few minutes of driving in silence Haruka spoke up. "So my car was…"

"I'm sorry Ruka, but it was totaled. It couldn't be saved." Haruka nodded. Then a smile lit her face.

"I guess I'll just have to get a new car huh?" Michiru laughed at this statement.

"Hai. We'll have to get you a new car."

Soon they arrived at the mansion and Michiru helped Haruka out of the car.

"It's good to be home." They walked up to the front door and Michiru opened it, motioning Haruka to go through first. As soon as her foot crossed the threshold a wall of sound hit her.

"WELCOME HOME HARUKA-SAN!!!" Haruka stared at the sight in front of her. All the inners stood there, as well as Mamoru, Setsuna and Hotaru. The place was brightly decorated and a banner hung displaying the words that had just been shouted at her. She was stunned.

"Arigatou minna! This is… this is unbelievable. Arigatou!" Haruka said as Michiru joined her by her side taking her hand. Haruka turned to face her and saw her smiling at her brightly. "Did you plan this?"

"Everyone wanted to welcome you home and Usagi-Chan came up with the idea of throwing you a party. Everyone helped set it up though."

"Well everyone," Haruka started as she turned to face everyone. "I thank you for this. It really means a lot to me. Arigatou… now let's celebrate!" Everyone cheered and started to enjoy the party. Haruka lifted Michiru's hand and kissed the back of it gently. "Shall we go mingle?" Michiru smiled at Haruka.

"Hai."

The party lasted well into the night. They all enjoyed the food which had been cooked by Makoto and spent the night conversing amongst each other. Everyone individually welcomed Haruka back to the land of consciousness and told her how much they had missed her. It was almost midnight when everyone had finally left. Haruka closed the door after saying goodbye to Usagi and Mamoru. She sighed as she leaned her back against the door. She was very lucky to have such great friends. She went around the room and started turning off lights. Setsuna already gone to bed after she had tucked Hotaru in for the night and Michiru was upstairs getting ready for bed. She looked around at the mess that was still to be cleaned up, but decided that was a battle to tackle in the morning. She slowly climbed the stairs wincing a bit as she felt her ribs protest the activity. She finally got to their bedroom and found Michiru standing on the balcony in nothing but her nightdress. It was a cool night, and the breeze from the ocean made it even cooler. Haruka walked up behind her and placed her good arm around Michiru's waist.

"You'll catch a cold of you stay out here like this." Michiru smiled and relaxed into Haruka until she felt her tighten up and gasp slightly. She turned around and looked into Haruka's eyes.

"I'm sorry… you're ribs." She said gently placing her hand over Haruka's abdomen. Haruka took the hand in her own.

"It's alright… although it's going to be awhile before I'm a hundred percent again. Now how about we go back inside before we add a cold to the list of my problems?" Michiru nodded and led Haruka back inside. Once inside Haruka closed the doors and turned back to Michiru who was standing there staring at her. "What?"

"I was just thinking about how much I love you and how close I came to losing you." Haruka walked up and pulled Michiru into a hug.

"I'm here now and as long as I have a say in it… I always will be. I love you so much Michi."

"I love you too Ruka." They met in a gentle, but loving kiss that expressed just how much they loved each other. After awhile they broke apart and Haruka spoke.

"Come on lets go to bed."

The house was once again silent and dark… except for the moonlight which fell across the forms of two lovers who slept embraced with one another and a contented smile on their faces.

**AN- So there it is. The end. I think my next works will have to be one shots. Updating is hard. Anyways Special thanks to gottoluvanime who once again is the only reason this got done. Her words of encouragement helped me sit my ass down and write this. So you guys owe her if you were waiting for this. Lord knows how much longer I would have taken. Anyways I also have to thank all of you readers and reviewers. It's for you that this was written and I hope you all enjoyed it. And your reviews really made it worthwhile so thank you all. You all rock. )**


End file.
